The beneficial effects of humidifiers used in hot air heating systems are well documented. Thus, it is well known that a properly humidified residence will incur lower heating costs since a higher level of humidity inhibits moisture evaporation from the skin of a person, thereby reducing body heat loss through moisture evaporation and producing a feeling of warmth at a lower temperature.
Another significant benefit to be derived from a proper humidity level in a residence relates to the fact that dimensional stability for all hygroscopic materials within the residence is improved. Furniture joints are therefore less likely to crack and open up. Additionally, wood framing will shrink less, reducing the likelihood of cracking interior walls.
Even textile fabrics, as in draperies, may be expected to have a longer life if not subject to excessive drying as in an under humidified residence.
Another important consideration is that the quality of life is improved for the occupants since a properly controlled and adequate humidity level will reduce the drying out of mucous membranes in the respiratory tract, resulting in an improved general level of personal comfort and health.
Past efforts to achieve the aforementioned benefits in an adequately humidified residence although not exhaustive indicate the existence of a need. In the satisfaction of such need, various humidifying devices have been developed and are currently available. A common huxidifier, for exanple, employs a plurality of water absorbent plates that are often fabricated from fiberglass materials. A problem with such plates arises from the fact that they are rather brittle in nature and tend to partially disintegrate when handled or disturbed as when subjected to intermittent air pressures in a hot-air heating system. This condition is aggravated with aging of the plates and may become a health hazard to the occupants. Similar problems may also occur with drum type humidifiers using adsorbent plastic materials that may embrittle with age and disintegrate.
These problems appear to be recognized in the prior art as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,096 Nett et al which issued on June 4, 1963. According to the teachings of Nett et al, cotton wicking is beneficially used as the evaporator element of a humidifier. Nett et al discloses a complicated furnace humidifier in which a continuous length of wicking is looped around a pair of upper and lower shafts to form a plurality of elongated loops of which the lowermost portions are immersed in a wet sump whereas the uppermost portions are continually wetted by water dripping from a perforated tray. Irregular loop spacing may, however, block air flow.